


First Time

by crypticMyriad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Underage Drinking, Yaoi, drunk, kawaii stuff, tho trigger warning in the first chapter, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticMyriad/pseuds/crypticMyriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is dragged to a party in the barracks with Jean.<br/>He doesn't stay long though.</p><p>I suck at summaries but enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwanted Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy ;w;

For the most part, it was just an average day in the barracks. Everyone was laughing and joking around, Connie and Sasha the center of attention with their jokes and antics. A few of the trainee members were passed out from partying, enjoying the fun while Shadis was busy with some higher ups. Sasha had stolen some sort of alcohol from his office, and shared it around with everyone.

The only completely sober soul in the room was Marco, who sat at an empty table with his head propped up by an arm. It was Jean who had dragged him into this after plenty of prodding, though once they were here, in the main room, he had left Marco’s side to drink, and with each serving of alcohol his visits to the bored boy became less frequent. 

He didn’t mind too much, though. It was amusing watching them all. Though he did wish Jean would stay out of trouble. He kept his eye on the drunk man from a distance, admiring him in the only way he could. No, the boy couldn’t tell his best friend that he had feelings for him. That could ruin the friendship altogether!

"Though I wish he would stop chasing Mikasa around the place," Marco muttered quietly, turning his gaze from the group with a sigh.

Just then, Eren sat himself down beside the freckled boy, practically reeking of beer or whatever concoction Sasha had brought to them all.

"Man ya know I really, really hate Jean," Eren started, not noticing the frown that began to appear on Marco’s features, "I mean who do he think he is. Hittin’ on Meeekasa an shit. I mean she’s mine ya know?" He elbowed the boy rather roughly, almost knocking him from his seat.

"Uhm Eren I really need to go.. I have some stuff I need to finish up-"

"Say, dontcha like Horse face? Its kiiiinda obvious I think." Eren slid an arm around him, effectively keeping him in place as he blushed furiously.

"W-Well I mean he is my friend and I.. well.." Please, PLEASE just go away, Marco thought silently, shutting his eyes and rubbing his forehead to try and calm the beginning of a raging headache.

"Welllll you’re lucky then aintcha? I just happen to know a way to get him to notice ya." Eren was grinning widely, "Jusss.. go to the room you two share an’ wait, alright?" He gave the boy a wink and stood up, stumbling off into the party.

Marco, terrified of the outcome but relieved to be able to leave, exited the main building silently after that, hugging himself as he walked through the facilities. 

"Whats that Eren going to do..? He.. He better not tell him! Jean can’t know! If he does he.. he’ll.." The boy trailed off with his thoughts, though with no better place to go he eventually wandered back to the small building him and Jean shared. There were two bunk-beds, though the other two that shared it with them had been sent home almost immediately after failing their first tests.

Sighing, he collapsed face down onto his bed, groaning his emotions into the pillow.

I hope Jean won’t hate me..

——

It wasn’t until the door creaked as it was opened that Marco, face down on his bed, had fallen asleep. Footsteps resounded in the small room as it was entered, and the door closed with a small click. It sounded like they were doing their best to keep quiet.

"Uhnn.. Jean?" Marco grumbled groggily, too lazy to rollover and face his roommate.

There was no response. Jean must have been too drunk to even speak anymore, he thought, and was about to get up and help him when the bed shifted from the wait of another, followed by Marco being pinned down by the other. Suddenly more awake, he squirmed to try getting out from under the man, assuming he was passed out until he felt the beginnings of an erection against his backside.

"J-Jean?" Marco squeaked, his face flushing a bright red as the other ground his hips against him.

A laugh escaped the man above him. Not Jean, but someone else entirely. Someone who still reeked of alcohol. Marco froze, from a mixture of fear and disbelief.

No. 

"What the fuck, Jaeger?!” He rolled over to face the male, whose drunkeness kept him unsteady, the pin a sloppy one, and shoved him with as much force as he could muster, sending Eren falling from the bed. “Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?” He never swore, and though the words felt strange on his tongue, he couldn’t help but feel they were necessary.

Eren stumbled to get up, laughing the whole time, “Wellll you were looking a bit lonely in here an’ seein’ as that asshole always tries to mess with my girlfriend I thought I’d mess with what was his.” He spoke slowly, slurring each word with the next as he finally managed to get to his feet. 

He moved a bit faster then, partially from his lose of balance, as he shoved Marco’s shoulder’s to the bed and practically fell on top of him. Immediately Jaeger’s hand slid awkwardly down the other boy’s pants after messily unbuttoning them and shoving them down, squeezing roughly at his limp member as Marco tried again to shove him off, wincing from the other’s touches. 

Yelling for assistance of any sort, Marco did his best to fight the other off, unable to effectively shove him again from the position, punching Eren in the back of the head as the drunk male growled like a pissed off animal, trying to bite into his shoulder.

They wrestled after this, Eren no longer interested in anything but beating up the other. Marco retaliated, easily just as strong as him. They were both undergoing the same training after all. It wasn’t until the door slammed open once again, a very pissed off Jean standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck is going on here?” he bellowed, taking in the scene. Marco was still beneath Jaeger, his pants shoved down enough from the fight to be exposed, bruises already forming in the spots he was hit. Even his freckles were hidden by the ugly colors. Eren was about in the same shape, though his clothing was intact and he was bleeding from a hit to the face.

Something in him snapped at the site of Marco so hurt. The situation clicked immediately, and before he could think he was tugging Jaeger from Marco and punching him in the face himself, hard enough to hear the crack of a broken jaw. Eren gave a loud cry of pain and Jean let go, letting him crumple to the floor.

Marco barely had time to take in the fact that Jean was there, though was he was free from Eren he remembered his partial nudity and blushed furiously, covering himself up in slightly bloody sheets. Jean turned his back, picking Jaeger up again and practically tossing him outside. He wanted to do more to the fucker, but he had more important things to tend to.

Shutting the door he made his way back to Marco, sitting down beside him with his head his hands, elbows on his knees to prop him up.

Neither knew what to say. a thick silence filled the room until the freckled boy couldn’t stand it anymore. He felt tired and upset, his joints sore and stiff and his bruises even more so.

He didn’t know he was crying until Jean brushed his fingers over his cheek, wiping away the tear with a quiet “Hey..”

There was a sadness in his voice, mixed with softness and.. something else? The sound of it was like a switch, releasing the floodgates that held back Marco’s tears. He began crying like an infant, clinging to Jean’s side.

"I wanted to kill him when I first walked in," Jean stated simply, sliding an arm around Marco to tug him closer, then moved the other boy as if he were fragile as glass, setting him in his lap to make it easier to hug him. 

"I’m sorry, Jean." Marco felt embarrassed by the fact his body was still exposed, the sheet sliding off as he was moved, but Jean never made a move to touch him there, instead keeping him in his arms. Being this close to him eased his nerves, and he found the tears beginning to stop.

"Don’t you ever apologize for that."

Jean’s sharp tone jumped him, and he turned to look directly at him. Though Marco was calmed by his presence, Jean looked like he was the one about to cry. He had never seen him like this.

"Jean, I-"

He was silenced by lips pressing against his own. Jean’s, softer than Marco ever imagined, were gentle against his own, kissing him tenderly and leaving him breathless. He tasted faintly of alcohol, but Marco didn’t mind. Only hoped that Jean’s actions were completely his own.

Jean leaned back onto the bed, bringing Marco down with him, though he ended the kiss. 

"I’m the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn’t have left you alone. I should have protected you."

"Jean." His voice felt wobbly from the emotions that filled him. Jean cared. Jean kissed him. Hell, maybe even Jean loved him like he loved Jean. The thought made his heart flutter.

"Marco," was all Jean said, his voice quiet again, and he pulled him down for another kiss, "Get some sleep now, please? Before I do something I shouldn’t."

Marco didn’t have to ask what that was. He could feel from their position that Jean was aroused, but again his concern touched him. He closed his eyes, “Thank you..” It wasn’t long until he fell asleep.

Once the sound of his light snoring became apparent, Jean sighed into the other boy’s hair, “I love you, Marco. I’ll protect you from now on. I promise.”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are finally shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi  
> Cuteness
> 
> Enjoy <3

Marco awoke in the morning atop Jean’s form, the same way he had fallen asleep the night before. Bruises from his fight last night with Jaeger were painful and it made it hard for him to move. The sun hadn’t started rising yet, and there was a strange silence that hung in the air. Everything was peaceful.

But even the night’s calming beauty paled in comparison to Jean. A few stray rays of moonlight shone through their window as it slowly sank downward, casting s dull light on his face. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted as soft, even breaths escaped them. His hair, a strange but fitting mix of blonde and brown, seemed slightly ruffled as if he had been moving his head around a lot.

Before he could really think over his actions, Marco reached up to brush his fingers tentatively over Jean’s cheek, trailing his fingertips along the smooth skin, noticing small amounts of stubble that the other teen had. He remembered teasing Jean whenever he had to go shave, glad that his own face never really grew hair. Maybe its because of all of my freckles.

He didn’t completely understand why, but as he stroked his fingers over Jean’s sleeping face and sometimes through his hair, he became increasingly aroused. “Just by touching him..?” He whispered to himself. At this, Jean grumbled in his sleep.

Marco froze, biting his lip nervously, and waited a few moments. When Jean didn’t stir, he sighed softly, relieved.

He felt strange. He wanted to see Jean, and touch him as well. I hope he won’t mind… Marco gulped, shifting his position on top of Jean to look down at him, before lightly kissing his lips, wanting the feeling from last night. Wanting Jean, but too chicken to wake him.

To his surprise, the moment their lips touched Jean came alive, kissing Marco back with a growl of approval. Marco jumped slightly at this, pulling his head back.

"W-were you awake the whole time?!"

Though the room was still a bit dark, he could see Jean’s eyes, and he was sure he wasn’t imagining the mischievous glint in them. The boy smiled innocently after, “Noooo?”

"You about gave me a heart attack!" Marco was blushing furiously, glad that it was harder to see his face. In response, Jean shrugged, and gently tugged Marco’s head down, bringing his lips back to his.

Marco squeaked like a surprised mouse, though his eyes closed slowly and he pressed his body against the other boy, immediately grinding his hips against him. This pulled another approving sound from Jean’s lips, and with the sound Marco made, he found a chance to slip his tongue into the freckled boy’s mouth.

At this, Marco’s eyes opened slightly in surprise. He wanted to tell Jean how weird it was, though the gentle press of their tongues against each other made him shiver, his cock so hard from arousal that it was almost painful.

Instead of wanting Jean to stop, he made a sound that was basically a whimper, pressing himself harder against him.

Marco’s sounds were driving Jean crazy, and he loved how innocent the other was. His thoughts probably never went farther then kissing. He probably wasn’t even sure what came after and though Jean hadn’t experienced anything more than a kiss himself, he wanted to treat Marco to everything. He wanted to share the first time with him. The thought made his body ache with the desire to make Marco his.

Panting, he broke the kiss, pressing his head against the other male’s.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No.." Oh god no, you’re doing everything right. “Do you really want this?” Jean sat up, causing Marco to have to do the same, and began to tug off his own shirt. Even if nothing happened between them, his body felt too hot for the material.

Marco blushed, looking shyly to the side, “I.. Yeah.”

"Do you even know what ‘this’ is?"

His blush grew darker, “Of course I do!”

Jean sighed, doubtful, but reclined backwards again, fumbling with the belt he had forgotten to take off last night. As he finally pulled it off, he unzipped his pants and arched his back to work down the material, until only his boxers were remaining. He was embarrassed, and it didn’t help that Marco’s eyes were glued to the obvious bulge there, so he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uhm.. Don’t just stare at it.”

"S-sorry! Its just.."

"Hm..?" Jean tilted his head, an eyebrow raised.

"I.. Its bigger than.. I expected."

At this, Jean began laughing, “You haven’t even actually seen it yet! But thanks.” He tugged Marco down then, removing his clothing, much to the embarrassed protesting of his fellow trainee. Silencing him with another kiss and a couple loving nips at his lower lip, he eventually managed to get Marco as naked as he was.

Jean was surprised at just how many freckles Marco had. Besides his face, his shoulders were covered with the most, though all along his body he was dotted with various ones. Jean tugged Marco on top of him, trying not to think about the bruises that Eren had left from their scuffle last night, and brought his lips to Marco’s neck. His Marco’s neck. He wanted to make sure everyone knew that by the end of this, Marco would belong to him. Searching for the most sensitive spot he could find on the other boy’s skin, he bit down gently, eliciting a surprised gasp and shiver from Marco. Drawing a bit of the area into his mouth, he suckled on the area of skin, biting down again after the moment only to sooth any pain with gentle licks of his tongue.

This seemed to drive Marco insane. He rocked his nearly naked hips against Jean’s, moaning his name in pleasure and surprise. Just Marco’s sounds could make him cum, at this rate.

Jean decided then that foreplay could wait another day; he had to have Marco now. He slipped his hands between them both, shoving down each of their boxers and finally allowing himself to touch Marco’s cock. Each of them sucked in a breath, Jean’s hand closing around Marco’s shaft and rubbing his thumb over the tip of him, spreading the precum over the head of his cock.

"A-ah Jean..!" Marco gasped, though he was determined to give the him the same feelings of pleasure. He mimicked Jean’s hand, closing his own shyly around him, to which he was given a light grunt of approval. Sliding his hand along his length, as he would do to himself sometimes, he was surprised at how equal in size they were.

He looked over to see Jean watching him with half-closed eyes, a smile on his face.

"Marco.. because of.. erm.. what happened to you last night.. I want you to fuck me." Though he was slightly uncomfortable with the idea, he didn’t want to risk hurting Marco any more than he already was. He was rewarded with a surprised gasp from the other, and slowly began some more circular motions over the sensitize head of Marco’s head.

"J-Jean are you sure?"

"Fuck yes I’m sure. Do you know what to do?" With a spare hand he was already reaching toward the desk each of them shared with his spare hand. Marco had never really used it, so Jean kept his… personal stuff in there. Pulling out a small bottle, he opened it by unscrewing the cap.

"I.. I think so."

Jean felt a little awkward as he poured some of the liquid into his hands and adjusted his body so that he could prepare himself for the venture. He felt like a girl for this, but if it was Marco he was doing it for, he was pleased to do it.

Marco watched shyly as Jean pushed a finger into himself, using the liquid, which he assumed was lube, to ready himself for Marco. It dawned on him then how things would work, and determined to help Jean out, he took the bottle and poured some into his own hands, replacing Jean’s hand with his own, “Here..uhm.. let me.”

Jean groaned slightly, a bit uncomfortable from the feeling of Marco’s finger replacing his own. His were skinnier than Jean’s, though a bit longer, and therefore reached deeper into the teen’s body. “Hah.. thanks..” With Marco focused on that, Jean instead moved his hand, still covered in lube, to slowly tease and stroke their cocks together, covering both of them in the liquid, mixing with their precum.

Then were each panting now, and Marco leaned forward to meet Jean’s lips as he pushed a second finger into him. Jean felt nice to his hands, and he felt impatient to see how it would feel to his cock.

Soon, a third was inserted, though Jean was so distracted by Marco’s lips that he didn’t noticed any pain, and after a few more moments of being fingered, he pulled his hand from their shafts. “Marco.. Now.. please?”

The fact Jean was begging for him had Marco just as breathless as their kisses had, and he nervously positioned himself against Jean’s entrance, pulling his fingers out and beginning to press himself inside. Thanks to their preparations, there wasn’t too much resistance, though Jean was still tight around his cock as he pushed in. 

The pain was still there, though it was mainly discomfort as he was entered, though the fact he was being filled by Marco more then made up for it. “Fuck.”

Marco paused, almost completely inside Jean now, “Are you alright?”

Jean found himself nodding impatiently, “Yesss.. Marco don’t stop now.” 

"Ah.. o-okay!" Marco pushed himself the rest of the way into Jean then, echoing his moan as they finally joined fully. He moved his partners legs to make it equally comfortable and returned a hand to Jean’s cock, "Is this good..?" His heart was fluttering, he had never felt happier, and despite the slight pain he was in from last night’s fight, he had never felt better either. "I..uhm.. what now?"

Jean opened his eyes to stare up at Marco, a chuckle escaping his throat, “Move, Marco. Fuck me until you cum.” He bit his lip as his cock was toyed with.

The words sent a heat through him, and Marco complied, gasping out an “Only if you cum too!” as he pulled himself almost completely out of him, only to thrust back in. When this caused Jean to groan his name, he repeated the action, this time adding a stroke of his hand over the other’s cock. This time Jean cursed even as he let out another sound of pleasure. As he continued to thrust himself into Jean, he found himself aiming for whatever he could do to bring more of these sounds from Jean’s lips. 

Of course, he wasn’t quiet either. With Jean’s warm body squeezing him with each thrust inside, along with his delicious sounds, Marco was moaning his partner’s name with almost every thrust, unable to hold himself back from doing otherwise.

At this rate, neither of them would last too long. Surprisingly it was Jean who came first, letting loose a string of expletives along with a few moans of Marco’s name. ”Ah, fuck Marco! I’m gonna cum!” It wasn’t long after he said that that he did, moaning a final “A-ah shit!” as he came in Marco’s hand and on each of their lower stomachs.

This set off Marco’s orgasm as he came almost immediately after, “Oh god, Jean!” He moaned his name a few times as he came inside of him and collapsing on top of Jean.

Jean wrapped his arms around Marco and sighed contently, each of them panting. “Marco, I..” He trailed off, biting his lip.

It took a moment for the tired boy to respond, “Hm..?”

Jean was blushing deeply at this point, “I uhm.. just wanted to tell you that I..” He took a deep breath, “I love you.”

Marco was practically beaming, his heart fluttering in his chest as he stared up at Jean, his head currently resting on the other’s navel.

"I love you too, Jean."


End file.
